A song from the future that fits the past
by SammyKoru
Summary: We all know about the young time traveling Miko Kagome and her seemingly never ending battle against hanyou scum Naraku. Well here's how it all plays out based on a song called Oh Death by Jen Titus. A one shot song fic!


**A song from the future that fits the past.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. If i did kagome would be with Sesshy! Also I do own the song Oh Death by Jen Titus**

Today was the day. Oh yes it was. Today Naraku would finally pay. Kagome had been trained by Sango on hand to hand combat skills, Miroku and Kaede with her priestess powers. Which she now had full control of and she was more powerful then Midoriko herself. Last but not least she was trained by the great Lord of the West himself on swordsmen-ship. She learned so much over the past four years that she had become confident in herself as well as her abilities. She'd even finally gotten over inuyasha and had fallen for some one much more different. That someone being the Sesshomaru himself. It happened fairly quickly actually, one thing lead to another then she confessed her feelings for him which he accepted and admitted his own with a kiss.

Kagome sighed softly she could feel the earth's pain and the taint that Naraku left on it. So many people lost to his evil. It made her heart clench in her chest just thinking about it. No matter what she knew he had to be taken out! Even if it meant sacrificing her very soul. She knew Sesshomaru would never forgive her for what she planned to do, but she knew she was the only one that could completely destroy him. Sesshomaru and her were to be mated after the battle but it would not be so because her plan would lead to her untimely death. She knew what wish would be made on the jewel as well. She had everything set in her mind. She only waited for the opportunity to face that dirty hanyou and put him in hell for good.

Kagome chuckled softly to herself as she thought of a song that would appropriately fit the situation. The lyrics began to role themselves in her mind playing like a theme song to Naraku's demise.

_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,  
Won't you spare me over til another year_

__

But what is this, that I cant see  
with ice cold hands taking hold of me

When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
who will have mercy on your soul

Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,  
No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul

Oh, Death,  
Well I am Death, none can excel,  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell.

_Oh, Death, оh Death,  
my name is Death and the end ïs here..._

Kagome smiled to herself oh yes that song would definitely be perfect for Naraku because she was coming for him in a way he would never expect. She made her amends to everyone. She told Inuyasha he could be with his beloved Kikyo and Sango she told her to take her chance with Miroku before it was to late. In a way she had told everyone except her beloved goodbye. Saying goodbye was not something she could do however because he would know what she planned and would try to stop her no matter what. She wouldn't allow that however because all priestess's knew when their time would come.

Kagome's body stiffened, Naraku's aura washed over her like an acidic rain. She drew her bow from her shoulder notched an arrow and waited for him to make his appearance. The battle seemed to happen quickly like the world was passing them by. Inuyasha had been badly injured sometime causing kikyo to run to his side, Miroku's wind tunnel sucked in some miasma poisoning him. The battle seemed to get even more fierce even as her beloved Seshoumaru joined. None were doing to well and it scared kagome out of her mind. The lyrics once more rolled through her mind 'My name is Death and the End is here.'. That's when Kagome made her final decision while Sango and Seshoumaru distracted Naraku she ran towards him, her body glowing a bright pink.

Naraku only grinned as the school girl ran his way, but his smirk faded as he noticed her building her power and coming at him. He sent tentacles flying at her. A mere child would not defeat him! He grinned in satisfaction as some of his tentacles made contact with her flesh. It seemed to slow her down but she was not stopping not even to heal her own wounds. The Shikon Jewel pulsed in recognition of it's guardian's power as her body pulsed in sync with it.

Kagome was finally upon him her body covered in blood from the multiple holes in it "The end has come Naraku. With your death comes peace now burn in hell!"She screamed as she wrapped her arms around him. An anguished scream was heard as Naraku was purified straight to hell. The jewel fell into Kagome's waiting hands and instantly turned back to its original color. Kagome fell to her knee's tired and weak. Slowly she completed the jewel smiling as her mission was complete. She closed her eyes "Shikon Jewel I wish for everyone who's lives were destroyed by Naraku to be given a second chance and that everyone is happy."she whispered. The jewel glowed a bright color and disappeared after Kagome's wish.

Kikyo became human, Kohaku was returned to Sango's side, Kanna and Kagura were free souls now. All wounds that were inflicted were healed all except the young priestess who lain bleeding on the battle ground. The song 'Oh Death' played once more the lyrics loud and strong in the girls head as she took her last breath. After all we know the jewel had to have atleast one sacrifice even if the wish was unselfish. All of Kagome's friends and others who only had but a passing glance at the girl knew this day the world paid a horrible price for the death of Naraku and the happiness of others.

* * *

**Sorry if some of my spelling of the names are wrong or that my grammar sucks. I tried that's all that matters. This is my first song fic so hopefully you like it. I normally write Sailor Moon stuff because I know Sailor Moon by heart. Inuyasha though is still a good anime just way to drawn out. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
